priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Any Number
Any Number is one of only two pricing games in which it is not possible to win all of the announced prizes, not including small prizes or cash consolation prizes; the other is the now-retired Telephone Game. It is also one of the few games in which it is impossible not to win a prize, not withstanding the low value of the piggy bank prize. Gameplay The contestant is shown a game board which lists the three prizes, along with spaces for the digits in their prices. Each digit from 0 through 9 appears exactly once on the board, not including the first digit in the price of the car, which is revealed for the contestant at the start of the game (this amendment was made when cars began retailing for more than $10,000). The contestant is then asked to call out digits, one at a time and their positions on the board are revealed. The contestant wins only the first prize whose price they complete. If the contestant wins the prize that's less than $988, the losing horns aren't heard; but if the contestant wins the amount in the piggy bank, the losing horns are heard. History *'Any Number' was the first pricing game ever played on The Price Is Right, debuting on its premiere broadcast on September 4, 1972; it was also the final pricing game of Bob Barker's final episode on June 15, 2007. *Originally, cars played for in this game had just four digits in their prices and no free digit was given. When the game premiered on September 4, 1972, the title of the name wasn't added yet. Despite this, not only was Any Number the first of three pricing games to be played, it was won right away, as was Bonus Game. *On May 28, 1974, both Any Number's and Bonus Game's titles got added. On May 23, 1975, the base of the Any Number board became green to coincide with the updated Turntable Wall. *On November 3, 1975, the sides of the Any Number board became green. In 1983, the old board was repainted. *The golden version of the current board has a sliding top label that can cover the first readout number on the top row. This allowed the game to be played alternately for four or five-digit-priced vehicles, which were still common when the new board debuted around the time of the primetime specials on August 21, 1986; it was later carried over to the daytime show on October 10, 1986. * As of April 26, 2010, the board is silver with no sliding top label, since there are no cars under $10,000. In addition, the displays have been converted to monitors housing the vane numbers instead of lighted panels. At the time of this conversion, ten small oval-shaped display monitors were added to the board above the play area; these displays show the contestant the remaining uncalled digits, with each one being crossed off after it is called. * This pricing game was NOT played during the Purcell era. Trivia *For the first few playings of Any Number, Anitra Ford would show the contestant an actual piggy bank before the contestant picked numbers. The words "PIGGY BANK" were used instead of the now-familiar image of a piggy bank to label the row of digits representing the amount in the piggy bank. *It is played with three prizes: a car, a three-digit prize (worth up to $987), and the money in a piggy bank (in dollars and cents from $1.02 to $9.87). While the rules of the game technically allow the piggy bank to be worth as little as $0.12, producer Roger Dobkowitz has stated that he would never actually use an amount lower than $1.02. Foreign versions of Any Number * Any Number has been used on many versions of The Price Is Right besides the US's, usually with the same basic rules. Versions known to differ from the standard format include the 1980s UK version with Leslie Crowther, in which the top prize had three digits, the middle prize had two digits, and the piggy bank had only one digit. * France's Le Juste Prix, where the game began by revealing the last number in the big prize's 5-digit price (which was apparently always a 0) * Mexico's Atínale al Precio, which placed the decimal point in the piggy bank's price between the second and third digits so as to allow it to contain more than a negligible amount of money; * Italy's OK, il Prezzo è Giusto!, which had only nine missing digits -- the first four of the largest prize, the first three of the smaller prize, and the first two of the piggy bank -- and used 0s only to fill in the end of each price. Additionally, in several countries, the game's largest prize is only sometimes a car, and still others do not play the game for cars at all. * Colombia's El precio es correcto , Top prize 8-digits, Second Prize 6-digits, Piggy Bank 5-digits. First Two prizes Last 3 Number Free given number(000), Piggy bank Last 2 Number Free given number(00). * As with any pricing game, each version of the show has a unique look for Any Number's gameboard; arguably the most appropriate was the design on France's Le Juste Prix, where the prices lit up on a board shaped like a piggy bank. Pictures anynum1.jpg|First look of the board but without the title and blank cards. This is from the September 4, 1972 episode. anynum3.jpg|Notice the words "Piggy Bank" in place of a picture. Any Number 1.jpg|First look of the board but without the title and with a picture of the piggy bank. This is from September 15, 1972 and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. anynum4.jpg|Second look of old board with title added. Any Number 2.jpg|Third look of the old board from 1985. Any Number Perfect.JPG|The more remembered golden oval board. (Five Digit Mode) With Right aligned text. Any Number 3.jpg|The more remembered golden oval board. (Four Digit Mode) Any Number 4.jpg|The more remembered golden oval board. (Five Digit Mode) Any Number 5.jpg|The current silver oval board. Note the available digits at the top of the board; each is crossed off as the contestant makes his/her choices. Perfect Any Number First Ever Perfect Any Number Win.jpg|This is the first ever perfect Any Number win! For full proof, watch the video link seen below. Perfect Any Number 1973.jpg|Here's one from January 22, 1973. Perfect Any Number from First Hour Long Show.jpg|Here's one from the first permanent hour long show on November 3, 1975 and featured on Disc 3 of the DVD set. Perfect Any Number Win.jpg|Here's one from November 19, 1998. This is the second time it has happened since Any Number became a permanent five-digit game (the first since September 23, 1994). Perfect Any Number 2011.jpg|Here's one from November 16, 2010. This is the first time it has happened since Any Number updated its board. YouTube Videos TPiR Perfect Any Number (1972)|Any Number Perfection from 1972 The Price is Right - Perfect Any Number|Any Number Perfection from September 23, 1994 Price is Right pricing game - Any Number - Perfection|Any Number Perfection from November 19, 1998 Another perfection on Any Number -- The Price is Right (Carey)|Any Number Perfection from November 12, 2008 TPiR 11 16 10 Any Number PERFECTION|Any Number Perfection from November 16, 2010 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:No Buzzer Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Home Base Pricing Games